


City of the Damned

by thenewbdavis



Series: City of the Damned [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbdavis/pseuds/thenewbdavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In search of help to bring down Valentine and Sebastian, Luke is reunited with a familiar face that is oddly mixed in with the Nephilim. Luke tries to discover why the love of his life disappeared from his life while helping Jace and Clary put an end to Valentine. Starts at the end of Book 3, give me a chance and read this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of the Damned

Magnus glided across the foyer as the pounding on his front door continued its loud forceful rhythm. A look of annoyance crossed his face as he took his time approaching the door, hoping the incessant noise would soon cease. Magnus' frown deeped when he reached the door and the pounding did not seem to stop.

"Why do I have a doorman if he can't do his job?" Magnus mumbled as he gripped the doorknob and proceeded to pull the grand oak door open.

Magnus' expression quickly changed from annoyed to shocked amusement when he registered who stood on his front step glaring up at him. She was a tiny thing, just under 5 foot, her larges emerald green eyes rimmed with charcoal colored eye make up making her glare seem lethal, her usually plump pink lips pursed, and her small nose wrinkled in an unattractive fashion. Her small frame was covered with a black dress that sparkled like diamonds and a leather jacket that hid her shoulders.

"Eliana, it's such a pleasure to see you. What do I owe this surprise visit?" Magnus mocked as he stepped out of the doorframe to let his visitor in.

Eliana shot Magnus a deathly look before stepping inside the foyer. "You know why I'm here Magnus, don't toy with me."

Magnus shut the door behind the woman before striding to stand in front of her, an amused smirk now dancing across his lips.

"Well, this was worth the walk to the door. It really has been too long. How long have you been sober now? A year?"

The woman cringed at Magnus' words. She composed herself quickly, but not before Magnus could find even more amusement in the situation.

"I don't come here to get a lecture, if I wanted an earful I would call my son. Do you have what I'm looking for or not?"

"Now Ellie, I always have what you seek but…are you sure you want it."

The woman turned her glare to the floor and nodded. Magnus turned and led Eliana to the library, the smile no gone from his face. The last time she had darkened his doorstep he had thought it would have been for the last time, but here she was once more, after a whole year, begging Magnus for things you couldn't get just anywhere.

Magnus wrapped both his hands around the door handles and pushed them inwards revealing the warm, well lit, library. Eliana followed after him silently, her shoulders back, her head high, trying to convince herself this wasn't something she should be ashamed of. She knew all too well if anyone found out she wouldn't feel so sure of herself, but hopefully in the safety of Magnus' home, she would be unseen.

Magnus retreated to the desk on the far side of the room and rummaged in the top drawer. Within seconds he pulled out a small envelope and looked up Eliana, his eyes now serious as he watched the woman in the middle of his study as he approached her. Magnus led her out of the room and up a set of stairs. They were both silent as they walked through the house, Eliana's heels clicking against the marble steps echoed throughout the large home. They turned at the top of the stairs then continued down a long corridor lit by candles that lined either side of the hallway. As Eliana walked she could feel her confidence leaking away and the shame beginning to settle in her bones.

She hadn't done anything yet, she could turn now and go home and keep some of her pride intact. Unfortunately, the moment she thought the idea she shook it away. Eliana knew there was nothing that could make her turn away now, she had spent a whole year clean and it was killing her slowly. She was tired of the sleepless nights, waking up on her floor tangled in blankets and dripping in sweat. She could hide inside her own dreams and the waking hours were filled with nothing but the ache of loneliness in her heart. No, she was not turning around now, this was the only thing that kept her alive.

Magnus stopped in front of another set of wooden doors and opened them slowly revealing a large bare room. In the middle of the room sat a large gold couch covered in purple throw pillows. Across the room in one corner sat a huger stereo and the walls were lined with large speakers. Besides that and a large bay window the room was bare, there were no paintings or other furniture. Eliana knew this room all too well. This was where she spent the only good hours of her life for the last few years.

Eliana could feel the tension she hadn't even known was building in her shoulders give way and she felt suddenly calm and relaxed. Magnus watched Eliana with serious eyes as she walked past him and into the room, settling on the couch. Magnus stood in front of Eliana as he ran his fingers over the edge of the envelope.

"Eliana…is this really what you want?" Magnus questioned as he stared at his fingers as they ran across the envelope.

Eliana scowled at Magnus, despising the tone he used with her. "I didn't just come all this was to stare at your pretty face."

Magnus smiled humorlessly down at his fingers before looking back at Eliana. "I do always love how sweet you are to me."

Eliana sobered and her scowl slipped away as she stared up at Magnus, her mouth open slightly. "I did miss you Magnus, I swear. I'm sorry I'm so foul today."

Magnus bent at his waist and ran his thumb lightly under her eyes where dark circles started to form.

"I can see why you're so cross. All that make-up just makes it more obvious Ell, it's not hiding anything."

"Nothing hides it so I just don't bother trying."

Magnus straightened, his smirk now back across his lips. "I could always help with that. Let me give you a potion for your eyes instead. We can go downstairs and I'll let you dance for me."

The humor in Magnus' voice brought a smile to Eliana's lips. The change of expression brought Magnus some hope but it was soon quashed when she looked up, her eyes full of sadness as she shook her head. Magnus sighed before handing her the envelope. Eliana slowly slipped it from Magnus' grasp then placed it on the couch. She dug into her pockets and pulled out a wad of neatly folded money. Magnus shook his head as she tried to hand it to him.

"I don't want your money Eliana. If this will help you, then it's my treat."

Eliana dropped her hand as she frowned up at him. "Magnus…"

Magnus bent and placed a small kiss on her cheek before pulling away and flashing her a weak smile.

"I'll come back in a few hours and come retrieve you when you're asleep."

Eliana stared down at her hands as she nodded, a small blue and pink pill sitting in her palm. "Thank you Magnus."

Magnus left the room and shut the door behind him. Within seconds of his departure he could hear the music thrumming through the walls of the room. He knew she would be…'preoccupied' for a few hours now, lost in her mind and the rhythm of the music. Magnus leaned against the wall across the hall as he stared at the door in front of him.

"I wish you wouldn't thank me. I haven't really helped you." Magnus whispered under his breath.

 

Magnus let out a sound of annoyance as he made his way across the foyer for the second time today.

"When I find you sir, you will be fired!" Magnus shouted as he stomped across the marble floor.

Magnus huffed as he wrapped his hand around the doorknob once more and pulled the door open. Magnus' eyes widened as he took in his second surprise guest of the day. Clary Fray smiled awkwardly up at Magnus as she stood on his doorstep, looking very out of place. Magnus' eyebrow rose in confusion as he stared down at the girl. Before he could question the girl another familiar face appeared from out of nowhere, a stern look across his expression. Magnus' eyes widened, now fear chilling his bones.

"Jace, what a pleasant surprise." Magnus said, trying to recover his expression.

Before the blonde boy could reply, Magnus glanced behind the pair on his doorstep to see another figure making its way up the walk. Magnus tensed as the third of their party appeared. Luke Garroway. Now Magnus was filled with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Magnus smiled at the group now on his door step, his smile strained around the edges.

"Magnus, we need to speak with you." Luke spoke now standing behind Clary and Jace.

Magnus continued to smile at the bunch nervously as he felt the glitter on his face begin to turn to gel once more as it mixed with his sweat.

"I'm really sorry you came all this way but I'm not helping today. Try again tomorrow."

Magnus began to shut the door when Jace's hand flew past his face and stopped the door's motion.

"You're not some magic 8 ball, no retries. We're here and you're here, so let's get this show on the road." Jace said as he smiled up at Magnus.

"What Jace means is," Clary began, "We would really appreciate it if you could see us now. It's urgent."

"And if you say no I'd be more than happy to call the Clave to tell them you refuse to help them." Jace interjected.

Magnus scowled at the boy who continued to grin at him. He was never too fond of Jace Wayland, but at this moment he wanted the shadowhunter to be miles away. Magnus had done many things for the Shadowhunters in order to live a comfortable life, and he wasn't in the mood to jeopardize it all because Jace Wayland was throwing a temper tantrum.

Magnus sighed before stepping aside and letting them in. Jace flashed Magnus a smug smile before walking in as if he owned the place. Clary smiled apologetically as she entered and Luke just shook his head following his two companions silently. Magnus led the group into the library, walking faster than he had remembered ever walking before. Magnus ushered them into the library before closing the door behind them and walking over to the couches.

Magnus was tense. He hadn't planned on a Shadowhunter showing up at his house today. Especially not Jace Wayland. Eliana was still upstairs doing only god knows what, high on illegal drugs while Jace sat in his library needing a favor. The annoyance and fear drove Magnus' heart into a fit of fast beats. Magnus tried to keep his breathing normal as he sat and put on a show for his guests that he hoped would work.

Luke looked around the room before looking back at Magnus who was watching him. "Magnus, where's your bathroom?"

Luke could see Magnus relax instantaneously. "Just out the doors and to the right. You can't miss it."

"Oh, I bet knowing you." Luke said before slipping out of the library.

Luke closed the door behind him softly then turned left towards the sound he could hear playing faintly. From the moment Luke had approached the doorstep he could smell the fear dripping from Magnus' pours. Jace was too busy with the issue at hand to notice any change in Magnus, though Luke had expected the young shawdowhunter to pick up on the same signs Luke himself had. Luke made his way up the stairs soundlessly as he followed the sound of music that grew louder as he advanced up the stairs. Once he hit the top of the stairs the music was deafening.

Luke followed the music down the hallways until he could feel the bass rattling his bones. How could anyone stand music this loud? The thought brought a sad smile to his face. He knew one person who could stand music this loud. He remembered how entranced she would get when music played, a soft smile forming across her lips as her lids hid her green eyes as she lost herself in the crash of the deafening sound of dance music.

Luke pushed the thought out of his mind as he wrapped his hand around the door knob and pushed the door open.

 

"So what is this dilemma that needed immediate attention?" Magnus asked now less nervous and more annoyed.

Jace stood in the middle of the room as he stared at the walls of books. "We need a track spell. We want to find someone before he finds us."

"I'm guessing you're referring to your brother?" Magnus asked, now suddenly interested.

Jace turned to Magnus, his face dripping with rage. "Don't call him that."

Magnus threw his hands up in mock fear. "I didn't mean to offend."

"Anyways, yes, we're looking for Sebastian. Now that Valentine is dead-"

"Valentine isn't dead." Magnus said, a wicked smile across his lips.

Jace stared at Magnus, astonishment crossing his expression. "What? Why would you say that?"

Magnus shrugged. "Because I know for a fact he is alive. It's impossible for him to be dead."

Just as Jace opened his mouth to speak a crash came from upstairs. Magnus tensed as he watched Jace stare at the ceiling as if he expected something to burst through the roof. Jace turned his attention back to Magnus, a look of speculation now across his face. Magnus smiled and shrugged. Jace opened his mouth to speak once more and was yet again was interrupted by the sound of music now coming from the room above them. Magnus cursed under his breath. He forgot he had learned how to work the volume control for this reason.

Jace now glared at Magnus, his fists clenched. "She's here isn't she?"

Magnus looked at Jace, smiling nervously. "Who's here? That's the mice, they love to run over the stereo system."

"You don't strike me as a Ke$ha fan."

Clary looked at Jace, her eyes wide. "You know who Ke$ha is?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "I live in the Institute, not under a rock."

Jace turned and threw the doors open and made his way across the marble floors towards the stairs. Just before Jace had reached the stairs Magnus appeared in front of him, looking tired.

"Go sit Jace." Magnus ordered as he stared the boy down.

"She's here. That's how you know Valentine isn't dead, isn't it?"

"This isn't your place Jace." Magnus said in a low voice.

"I told you next time she darkened your doorstep you were to send her away!"

"It must be nice to be young and naïve. Thinking that everything is black and white in the world."

Jace pushed past Magnus and made his way up the stairs, Magnus doing nothing to stop him.

 

Eliana turned at the sound of the handle turning across the room. The drug made enhanced her hearing and every sound sounded booming to her except the music. The music was never loud enough. Eliana stood motionless as the door slowly opened and a figure walked into the room. It took a lot of concentration on her part to focus enough to make out the shape standing across the room. Finally her eyes adjusted and she took in the man standing in the room with her.

"Luke." Eliana whispered.

Luke stared at her with eyes wide. Her eyes were half closed, and she swayed lightly to the rhythm of the music. She had a sweet smile on her face as she clumsily walked across the room. Luke couldn't register what he was seeing. Eliana wrapped her arms around Luke's neck as her knees gave way and she clung to him as if he were her last line of support.

Luke's heart ached as he wrapped his arms around her familiar waist. Without thinking he picked her up around the waist and sat her down gently on the couch. She settled herself onto the couch, sitting against her ankles, her long blonde waves falling between her bare shoulder blades and a set of shimmering pink and white wings. Eliana smiled up at Luke, the lazy look in her eyes fading as she watched him with the same expression he had seen on her face so many times before.

"Where did you go?" Luke whispered as he stared at her in shock.

Eliana giggled as she rocked back and forth, smiling up at Luke. "It's been so long since I've seen you. I couldn't take it anymore, not seeing you. My poor baby, he would break if he knew I was in such a state but I had to see you. Do you remember when we met? The beach sounds lovely right now. New York winters will be the death of me."

Luke looked at her, trying to understand the words tumbling out of her mouth as she babbled on.

"Ellie…what are you doing here?" Luke asked, still confused.

Eliana giggled as she fell back into the couch cushions. "Luke I came to see you silly! I can't see you for real for it will kill me, and your sadness haunts me in my dreams. The only time I see you happy is here."

He still had no idea what she was talking about but seeing the sudden look of sadness fill her eyes made his heart clench and ache. He had thought about her every day since she had left. The way they ended things…he had assumed she stopped loving him. So why was she saying these things now?

Luke felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Luke turned to find Jace staring down at Eliana, a look of anger and pain flickering in his eyes.

"She's high. She doesn't actually know you're here." Jace whispered.

He removed his hand from the man's shoulder and made his way to the other side of the couch. Luke caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to find Magnus walking across the room to shut off the music while Clary stood next to Luke.

"Luke, who is she?" Clary asked as she stared at the woman sitting on the couch falling asleep.

"Wake up Eliana!" Jace shouted, his voice now strained.

Eliana opened her eyes to find Jace standing in front of her, his jaw clenched as he stared down at her. Eliana registered the boy in front of her, her eyes now widening.

"You're really here aren't you?" Eliana asked, the sleepy look in her eyes slipping away as she began to sober up.

"Yes," Jace snapped through gritted teeth.

Eliana stared up at Jace, her expression now full of sorrow. "I've missed you so much."

"Then pick up a phone and call!" Jace shouted. "Magnus is going to find you a bed. You're going to sleep this off and then I'm going to take you home."

Eliana looked hurt before her expression filled with anger. "You do not speak to me like that. I don't care what state I'm in, you still show me respect."

"How can I respect you if you can't keep one simple promise?" Jace whispered, the sorrow thick in his voice.

Jace then turned and stormed out of the room. Clary followed after him in a rush, filled with worry and curiosity. Luke pushed himself off the couch and stood in front of Eliana, watching as she stared down at the floor, too embarrassed to look anyone in the eye. Luke bent down and placed a small kiss on her lips as he rested his hand on her cheek. It was hot to the touch, like she was running with a fever. Eliana stared up at Luke when he pulled away, feeling the loneliness she felt every night start to consume her. She clutched the hand he held to her face as she stared up at him with big glassy green eyes.

"Please don't leave me. I always miss you when I wake up." Eliana pleaded.

Luke flashed her a weak smile, his eyes stung as he watched her face, so full of pain. "What did you do Eliana? Why did you destroy yourself instead of coming back to me? I still haven't stopped waiting for you, so why the dramatics? I'll be here when you wake up, I swear."

She let go of his hand and watched as he walked across the room. He turned at the door and flashed her one last smile before he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Magnus appeared in front of her, looking into her eyes hoping she would soon sober up.

"Come on Eliana, let's get you to bed." Magnus said as she tried to coax the girl to her feet.

Eliana hugged her knees to her chest as she stared at the door. "But I'm not allowed to love him when I wake up."

Luke found Jace leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs while Clary silently waited for him to speak. When Luke joined them he looked haunted and tired, as if he had seen a ghost. Clary couldn't take the anticipation anymore, she wanted to know what was going on.

"Who was that Luke?" Clary asked, too impatient to wait for things to settle.

Luke sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Eliana is the princess of the Seelie court."

Clary's eyes widened. "She's a fairy?"

"Not your typical fairy, but yes." Jace mumbled.

Luke looked at the boy, not understanding his sour mood. "I'm guessing you know Eliana."

"I'm guessing you dated Eliana once." Jace more stated then questioned.

"Something like that. I'd like to believe it was a little more but- wait. How did you know that?"

Jace stared at the floor. "Because Eliana is my mother."


End file.
